1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a wireless power system, and more particularly, to a method of acquiring operation state information of the spots providing the wireless charging service in a wireless power system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the proliferation of portable electronic devices such as mobile device (MD), smart phone and tablet PC, the demand for charging devices, especially for those provided in public areas, is increasing. In addition, people would like to get rid of annoying wires if possible. One technology which realizes this desire is wireless charging, in which portable electronic device(s) comprising a wireless power receiver is placed on and charged through a wireless power base station (e.g. a power base station comprising a wireless power transmitter).
When running out of the battery of the portable electronic devices, the user desires acknowledging the information of nearby spots which provide the wireless charging services. However, the user may run into an awful experience if the wireless power base stations of the nearby spots have been occupied when the user arrives the nearby spot or if the wireless power provided by the wireless power base stations of the nearby spots is not sufficient for the wireless power required by the portable electronic devices. Thus, how to acquire sufficient operation state information of the spots providing the wireless charging service becomes a topic to be discussed.